


Innocent Sin

by hazbanglou



Category: One Direction
Genre: Fisting, M/M, Prostate Milking, Rimming, Top!Harry, and crying, and louis is a 13 year old student, another way of milking, bottom!Louis, harry is a teacher, idk - Freeform, see you at hell :), this is so kinky, who is tied up with a necktie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazbanglou/pseuds/hazbanglou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Harry is a Sex Ed teacher and Louis is sleeping at his class and prostate milking happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocent Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Im going to hell anyways... Im back with my underage shits with bottom!louis and you'll regret reading this cause wow! this is the kinkiest shit ive ever written!
> 
> So I need to thank [barbieloveslarry](http://barbieloveslarry.tumblr.com/) for being my wonderful beta and Dee from [bottomlouislibrary](http://bottomlouislibrary.tumblr.com/) for the name and making me this finish in a day only...
> 
> Now enjoy this shit and see you at hell :)

                "Okay, class," Harry says while smacking the white board with his yellow ruler, waking his whole class up yet again.

                Some groan and others just sit up, trying their hardest to open their hooded eyes.

                Harry just sighs. He still wants to ask the head teacher why the hell she put Sex Ed as being the second class for the grade eights.

                You see, Harry doesn’t know how the fuck he got this job or why he has to do it. Maybe it’s because Liam gave him “the talk" with his pouted lips and big wide pleading eyes or maybe it’s the fact that he just needs money. He just doesn’t know, okay?

                He remembers the first day, girls giggling at him when he entered the room with his white v-neck shirt, tight pants and boots. He remembers that many of them wanted to have his number (and still do).

            Even the other teachers try to seduce him but he’s gay. Period.

            All he wants is a nice dick and a very tight ass to surround his (9 inches and 3 girth) cock.

                “We talked about this,” Harry says, shaking his head in disbelief. “Do we want to fail diagnostic?" Harry asks, pointing his poor ruler at everyone. “I already know that you know about these things!" Harry adds before crossing his arms across his chest. “What do you want me to do to make this class interesting? Teach while I’m naked?" He can hear giggles and someone shouting ‘please do it!’

                “I’m not going to do it!" Harry says before grabbing a whiteboard marker and writing ‘BOYS’ REPRODUCTIVE SYSTEMS’,  putting a weird underlined zigzag and clapping the marker shut.

                “Today, we are going to talk about guys’ reproductive system," Harry says, walking around the front of the classroom. “You see, when a boy hits the stage of adolescence at the age of 13-15 years old, he starts to develop fast," Harry says, looking at his half asleep students. “As they start changes, they become sexually active also," Harry adds and he swears that one of his students blush.                                   “Their testes start to produce sperm cells, they become more green minded, and they start to do, what you call, ‘masturbate’." The magic word wakes up his whole class.

                “All of the boys will have wet dreams and will wake up with morning wood. When boys get turned on by something, some of them think that the erection won’t fade away," Harry says and sits down on his desk. “But many of them will try to touch it and touch it until sperm comes out." He just looks around the room and smirks. He stands up and pulls down a chart of the boys’ reproductive system.

                “And there is another way for boys to pleasure themselves, by fingering." He can hear some saying ‘ew’ and he wants to smack them on the head. “Unless you’re gay."

                “You see this, that’s the prostate. It can only be found inside of the boys’ anus. It’s like the girls’ g-spot."

                “There’s this new massage called ‘Prostate Milking’ where you use your hand or a vibrator to massage your prostate until you can’t take it anym- Mr Tomlimson!" Okay, that annoys Harry. He slams his ruler on Louis’ desk in order to wake him up.

                Louis groans, lifting his head from the table. He blinks quickly a few times and blushes when he sees green irises looking down at him.

                “Good morning, Mr. Tomlinson," Harry says, crossing his arms across his chest. “Did you have a nice sleep?" Okay.

                Louis has a crush on oh-so Mr. Styles since the man walked into their classroom with that v-neck shirt and tight pants. He wanted to be inside Harry’s pants from day one.

                “Sorry, Sir Styles," Louis mumbles, rubbing his hooded eyes with his fist.

                “Tell me mister Tomlinson, what were we talking about before you distracted us?" Harry says, walking back to the front and sitting on his poor table.

                “Boys’ reproductive system," Louis shrugs. He already knows that it isn’t the right answer.

                Harry has an urge to roll his eyes and just let Louis off the hook a bit. “As I was saying, prostate milking is massaging a boys’ prostate with fingers or a vibrator until the boy can’t take it anymore," Harry explains before writing what he just said on the board.

                “The sperm will just drip like you’re peeing but it’s non-stop." Harry opens his drawer and looks for something.

                “This is a prostate massager," Harry says, lifting the black toy to show to his class. “Don’t ask me how I got this."

                Louis feels hot when he sees his damn teacher holding a prostate massager. Besides, he hasn’t been  milked… yet.

                “You need lube to coat the toy so you can use it properly," Harry adds, hiding the black toy in his drawer and locking it up.

                “Mr. Styles," a boy says, raising his hand. Harry nods and the boy stands up. “What does milking feel like?"

                “It’s like peeing but it feels like coming dry?" Harry shrugs, sitting on his tall stool. “You can search it on the net." The class goes on.

~  
                “See you after school, Mr. Tomlinson," Harry shouts when the bell rings and his class jumps out of their seats to their next subject.

                Louis gulps, nervously, before nodding and passing the door with wide eyes….

~  
                Louis swears that he can feel the intense glare of Harry as the time ticks by. The silence is deafening and Louis feels like he could die.

                “So, Louis," Harry says, getting up from his leather seat to sit in front of his desk. “Count how many times I have told you not to sleep in my class." Seriously, Louis can’t even count himself, maybe fifteen times?

                He just shrugs and he hears the older man sigh before he smirks.

                “Are you gay Louis?" Harry asks, smirking at his younger student. Okay, what he is about to do is too taboo, but he hasn’t got laid in three months (even though girls are on their knees ready to have his cock inside of them. Ew) And Harry just wants a juicy, virgin ass.

                Louis’ eyes widen but he nods. And damn. When Harry licks his lips he feels like he is going to hell  and will be puking rainbows later.

                Harry pulls Louis and lets the boy sit on his lap. The younger boy blushes when he feels his teacher’s erection on his bum.

                “Do you want me, Louis?" Harry asks, hot breath tickling the boy’s neck, sending shivers to Louis’ spine.

                “Yes, sir." Harry groans at the boy’s answer.

                “Do you want me to be inside of you, Louis? Do you want me to wreck you? To make you cry ‘cause of overstimulation?" Louis whimpers as he hears his teacher’s dirty talk. He can feel his teacher’s long fingers find their way to Louis’ bulge. He moans when Harry’s thumb starts stroking it.

                “Do you want to know what I’m about to do to you, Louis?" Harry’s voice becomes hoarse. Louis bites his lips, feeling the older lad’s thumb stroking his bulge.

                “I’m going to inject some milk inside of you and I’m going to milk you. And if you release the milk without me saying so, I’ll spank you hard." Louis shudders at the idea. “And I’m going to massage your prostate until you cry and beg for me to stop.” Harry kisses Louis’ lips. The younger boy melts into the kiss because, he is kissing the teacher everyone wants!

                Louis moans when Harry’s tongue enters his mouth. Harry’s grip on Louis’ hips becomes tighter, and he moves Louis to sit him properly into his lap.

                Harry’s hands are searching for his drawer. Louis breaks the kiss and they look at each other in the eyes, full of lust and want. Harry moves Louis to so he is sitting on the table. He then stands up and grabs the things they need.

                The curly man puts the things on his leather seat before kissing Louis, removing Louis’ t-shirt and unbuttoning the younger boy’s trousers and pulling them down with his boxers.

                Harry carries the younger lad and swooshes all of his things from his table and lays Louis there.

                “Look at you, Mr. Tomlinson. Already hard and we haven’t got to the good part,” Harry teases, fingers lingering on the six-inch length of his student. Louis whimpers and throws his head back. The older man smirks and grabs his extra necktie.

                “I’m going to tie you up. I don’t want you touching yourself and only I can touch it,” Harry says, letting the tip of his necktie give goose pimples to his student. He licks his lips before grabbing both of Louis’ arms and tying them tightly above his head.

                Harry grabs the injection and pulls the trigger up and the container fills with milk. He pushes it a bit and the tip releases some milk.

                When Louis sees what Harry is doing, he is sure that he is going to die sooner or later (but thank god that the injection doesn’t have the scary needles).

                “Open wide, baby,” Harry says, looking at Louis hungrily. Louis open his legs, and he literally feels exposed. Harry licks his lips when he sees Louis’ hole. He grabs the younger boy’s thighs and put them against his chest.

                “Are you ready?” Harry smirks. Louis whimpers but nods ‘cause damn, this will be the best time of his life.

                Harry lowers himself and puts the tip of the injection against Louis’ hole, making the younger boy shiver. Harry smirks before injecting the milk inside of Louis.

                The younger boy moans when he feels the milk inside of him. His cock becomes even harder and he rolls his eyes back in pleasure. When Harry is done, he removes the injection and throws it in the trash bin.

                Louis can feel the milk finding its way out of him, but he closes his eyes and tries not to let the milk spill out of him.

                “Tsk,” Harry says while removing his top, revealing his chest, filled with a ton of tattoos. “If you spill, I’m going to spank you until you can’t sit properly for a month,” he threatens, removing his shoes and his very tight pants, while looking at Louis.

                Harry grabs Louis’ waist and moves him near the edge of his table. He can smell the milk in Louis’ hole. His thumb finds its way to the clenching hole and circles it, receiving some milk dripping from inside of his student. He removes his thumb and licks it seductively while looking at Louis.

                The curly man licks his lips before his tongue proceeds to lick the hole of his student, making the younger boy gasp at the unsaid action. The lick earns him some amount of milk.

                Harry grips Louis’ hips and starts giving kitten licks to the clenching hole.

                Louis can feel the withdrawal of the milk from his hole. He doesn’t even try to hide his moan or cage it from coming out of his throat. His fingers dig into his palm and he tries to control the release of the milk from his hole, making sure not to let it burst out like pee.

                Harry licks deeper and can taste the milk more. He thrusts his tongue inside, making Louis squeak and try his hardest to not let the milk spill from his hole.

                He really tries.

                But Harry is merciless to him: he thrusts his tongue in and out of Louis. The younger boy squirms, squeaks, and whimpers, and he can feel tears on the corners of his eyes.

                He is relieved when the milk runs out but Harry is still licking him, licking his velvety wall.

                The older man pulls back to wipe his lips with his tongue before kissing Louis. “You taste delicious,” Harry breathlessly says into the kiss, forcing his tongue into Louis’. Louis can taste the milk from his teacher’s mouth. Harry breaks the kiss before he grabs his vibrator and lube.

                “Louis, what did you learn today?” Harry asks as he uncaps the bottle of lube, squeezes a precious amount and covers his fingers with it.

                Louis moans before answering. “About prostate milking, Mr. Styles.” His voice is small, almost whispering.

                “And what did you do while I was teaching?” Harry asks, circling his middle finger against Louis’ hole.

                “I slept,” Louis whimpers and gulps. He yelps when he feels a finger enter him.

                “Why did you sleep, Mr. Tomlinson?” Louis’ breath speeds up when Harry’s deep inside of him. He closes his eyes and tries to control his breathing.

                “Because I slept late last night,” Louis answers. He whimpers when Harry starts to thrust his finger in and out inside of him, avoiding his prostate.

                “And what did I say to you the last time I caught you sleeping?” Harry removes his middle finger and thrusts back in with his two fingers.

                “To sleep earlier, sir.” Harry thrusts his fingers fast inside of Louis, making the younger boy yelp and moan.

                “But you didn’t take my advice, you just played DOTA.” The two fingers are starting to scissor inside of him. Louis cries out loud with the pain and pleasure he is feeling.

                “And what does a teacher do when a student misbehaves?” Harry pushes a third finger in. Louis cries and yelps at the surprise. Okay, this day has already had many surprises.

                “They punish them,” Louis moans and whimpers when Harry removes all of his fingers. Harry grabs the lube and pours a large amount on his fist before pushing four of his fingers into his student.

Louis cries and arches his back in the pain he is in. The four fingers are thrusting in and out of him slowly and fast. He yelps when Harry brushes against his prostate.

                And when Harry adds his thumb, that’s when Louis screams a little in the pain he is in. He feels very full with Harry’s five fingers inside of him.

                He whimpers when Harry’s whole fist is in him, fingers pressed against his prostate. Harry starts thrusting his fist in and out slowly because he knows how much fisting hurts at first. He twist his fist while thrusting, earning an arch of his back and a moan from Louis.

                The younger boy’s eyes roll back into his head as he feels the long fingers press against his prostate.

                He is close, very close to coming.

                “M-Mr. Styles, c-an you- ah!” Harry spanks Louis’ felt cheek before continuing to fist the younger man.

                “I want your hole to be like a cunt. Can come without touching,” Harry says, his voice deep and husky. He removes his fist from Louis and looks at it. He moans and licks his lips when he sees that Louis can’t even close his hole because of how wide Harry has opened him.

                Harry grabs his vibrator, slicks it with lube before he pushes it inside of Louis and presses it against his prostate.

                Louis cries due to the overstimulation. His tears are staining his flushed cheeks as he feels his teacher turn on the vibrator to low. His legs start to shake and yeah, he is literally crying. Harry is holding the base of the vibrator and he pushes it deep inside of Louis.

                Louis yelps and whimpers at his teacher’s action.

                He feels like he is peeing. He looks down to look at his crotch, and he can see that his cock is dripping come, staining his tummy with pools of come.

                He moans when he sees that Harry has dipped his fingers into the pool and has begun to lick it.

                “You look delicious, Louis,” Harry says, and turns the vibrator on higher.

                Louis whimpers and can see that his come is still dripping. He is coming dry. Now he knows how prostate massages work.

                His tears are steaming down the side of his face, nails digging through his palm. His legs are already shaking and he screams when he feels Harry put the vibrator on max.

                He can feel his drool escape from his nose. He lets his mouth hang open, because he can’t breathe, it’s like he is drowning with the bliss that the curly man is giving him. Harry pushes the vibrator deeper into Louis. He can see that the come is dripping from the head to Louis’ stomach. The sight is so delicious.

                “Do you like this baby? Huh? Do you like this when I push the vibrator deeper in you,” Harry says, pushing the vibrator deeper into his prostate and Louis nods before letting his face fall from the side and cry in pleasure.

                Harry lowers the vibrator into normal before removing it from his student.

                “Do you want me to fuck you, Louis?” Harry whispers into Louis’ ears. Louis nods. Before Louis can breathe properly, he feels something enter him, way bigger than the vibrator.

                He looks up and sees Harry, entering him. He moans and throws his head back.

                He screams when Harry thrusts in and out of him, fast. Harry leans down to kiss Louis. it is a messy kiss because of Louis panting and moaning. When Harry hits Louis’ prostate, Harry has to cover his mouth because Louis is screaming his teacher’s last name and cursing.

                Harry grabs Louis’ dick and strokes it fast as he thrusts into the younger boy.

                Louis can see stars. Stars. A little bit more thrusting and he comes, hard. He feels like the whole world has exploded. Harry keeps thrusting into him until he comes inside of the younger boy.

                They stay like that (panting and catching their breaths) for a few minutes. Harry pulls out, making the younger boy whine at the sudden emptiness. When Harry looks at Louis’ abused hole, the come is dripping onto his table and his student’s hole doesn’t even close.

                “So Louis, don’t you dare sleep again or this will be worse.”

 

~

                “Okay, now. Does anyone know what a cock ring is?” Harry says and sees Louis sleeping ,again, on his desk and he sure as hell knows what he is about to do with the younger boy later after school.


End file.
